May I?
by MissToastie
Summary: Teen!Rizzles Prom prompt from an anonymous on Tumblr. One shot.


Hey guys!

Okay, this is I think the 2nd time I've written Teen!Rizzles. Or maybe it's my first? :/ hm.

Anyway, I received this anon prompt on Tumblr:

 **Anonymous:**  
I have a vague prom idea for teen Rizzles if you wanna write that... Like, Jane asking Maura to go with her Lots of fluff

So, I know this probably isn't lots of fluff but it's what came to mind, I hope it's at least okay?

\- MT.

* * *

"Janie, I know Maura's parents are out of town most've the time but these late night phone calls have gotta stop!" Angela Rizzoli burst into her daughters bedroom, making the door hit the wall hard and causing the mirror to shake.

"Ma! Knock next time!" Jane jumped up from her single bed. "And If I'd done that you 'n dad woulda had my ass!" She walked up to her mother and placed her hand out. "And it's only 9 o'clock! Just 'cause Tommy's bedtime is 8:30 doesn't make 9 late for me."

"Ya lucky it's Maura, Janie! I don't want no boys calling my daughter up in the middle of the night!" Angela passed the cordless phone to her teenage daughter. "And just 'cause you're 18 now doesn't mean you can stay up all hours talking on the phone!"

"Hey Maur," Jane pushed her mother out of her room and locked the door behind her.

" _I_ _'_ _m sorry to have caused all the arguing._ _"_ Jane heard Maura sigh wholeheartedly into the phone.

"Maur, don't. I was just thinking about you." Jane blushed as she crawled back into her bed and switched her bedside lamp off.

" _You were?_ _"_

"Yeah," Pausing briefly; Jane closed her eyes. "Where do you think we're going to be when we're 25?"

" _Oh. Well, you_ _'_ _ll be waking up each day putting your uniform on, and making Boston a better place for everyone to live in._ _"_ The brunette smiled as she listened to Maura's voice. _"_ _And unfortunately you_ _'_ _ll be drinking very strong coffee and eating unhealthy meals for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner._ _"_

"Hell yeah I will be!" Jane laughed. "What 'bout you, Maur? Touring France with your fancy PhD?"

" _I_ _'_ _m not leaving Boston, Jane. I_ _'_ _ve been accepted into BCU. I_ _'_ _ll be with you every step of the way. Working my way to become a Medical Examiner._ _"_

"I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back." Rolling onto her left side, she faced the wall and changed ears with the brick like phone she held. "You're smart, Maur. Like, really, really smart."

" _I am._ _"_

"And oh so modest."

" _If I didn_ _'_ _t have you and our friendship, and your family loving me,_ _"_ Jane listened closely as Maura's voice croaked. _"_ _I_ _'_ _d leave after prom and I_ _'_ _d go to England or France and study_ _…_ _but I have you._ _"_

"I'm not worth giving up England or France."

" _You_ _'_ _re worth it to me._ _"_ 17 year old Maura admitted through the phone. _"_ _You_ _'_ _re my best friend Jane, you_ _'_ _re my family._ _"_

"Don't," Jane swallowed hard and shook her head. This was not the right time - there would never be the right time. "…I don't want you missing out because of me."

"You weren't going to say that."

"Yes, I was."

" _You weren_ _'_ _t, I know you, Jane. I know you more than you think I do._ _"_ Maura pushed. _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t what, Jane?_ _"_

"Do you think it's sad that Giovanni has no other aspiration in life other than to take over from his fathers business?" Ignoring the question, Jane continued. "I wonder if Kate will do her hair and beauty course."

" _Kate seems determined to do so and I wish her all the best._ _"_ The voice coming through the phone sounded angry. Jane winced knowing she had caused the anger. _"_ _As for Giovanni, I think it_ _'_ _s admirable that he wants to continue his family business. He was telling me the other day, when he asked me to prom, that it_ _'_ _s been in his family for 60 generations, I think perhaps he meant 6._ _"_

"G asked you to prom?" Jane's stomach dropped and her eyes began to water.

" _He did._ _"_

"Did you say yes?"

" _I did not._ _"_

"Oh. Okay." Rolling onto her back, Jane swapped the phone to her right ear and snuggled down into her bed. "Why? Did Michael ask you?"

" _He did, but I also declined his invitation. And before you ask if anyone else has asked me - nobody has and at this point in time it looks like I may be attending the senior prom by myself, because the person I want to go with hasn_ _'_ _t asked me._ _"_

"Okay."

" _Why don_ _'_ _t you want me to call you family?_ _"_

Jane rolled her eyes and held in a heavy sigh. Of course Maura knew what she was going to say. It was Maura after all. "It doesn't matter." The brunette muttered into the phone.

" _Did you know that Kyle Pearce and Damien Orlando are going to the prom together? Kyle is my new lab partner in Science, he asked Principal O_ _'_ _Connell if they could go together as boyfriends and she said they were more than welcomed to._ _"_

"I didn't know Damolando was gay." Jane was genuinely surprised. "I mean, I know he's never had a girlfriend or anything but shit."

" _Is there something wrong with someone being gay, Jane?_ _"_ Maura questioned.

"What? God no, **no**."

" _I_ _'_ _m sorry if I made you uncomfortable calling you my family. That was never my intention._ _"_

" _Maur, you didn_ _'_ _t make me feel uncomfortable. It_ _'_ _s just_ _…"_ Jane scrunched her face and slapped her palm on her forehead.

" _It_ _'_ _s just what, Jane?_ _"_

"It doesn't matter, Maur." Looking at her clock on her bedside table. 9:42 pm. "I'm surprised Ma hasn't stormed in demanding the phone."

" _Please, stop changing the topic_ _"_ Maura pleaded. _"_ _Just be honest with me, please._ _"_

"I can't."

" _You won_ _'_ _t._ _"_ Maura challenged.

"I can't risk losing you, Maura. You're my best friend. You're my everything."

" _I_ _'_ _m your everything, but I_ _'_ _m not your family._ _"_

30 agonisingly silent seconds passed.

" _I should go, before your mother comes back into your bedroom demanding the phone._ _"_

"I'm not meant to have feelings for family." Jane whispered as she wiped a tear that escaped down her cheek.

" _I asked Mrs O_ _'_ _Connell if something were to happen, would I be able to attend the senior prom with a member of the same sex,_ _"_ Maura paused. _"_ _She said yes._ _"_

"…Okay?"

" _Ask me._ _"_

"I don't think you heard what I said." Jane sounded confused.

" _I declined both Giovanni and Michael_ _'_ _s prom invite because the person I desperately want to go to the prom with hasn_ _'_ _t asked me._ _"_ Maura spoke with confidence. _"_ _And I know she hasn_ _'_ _t asked me because she is afraid of losing me, she_ _'_ _s afraid of ruining our friendship, she worries that I_ _'_ _d not speak to her ever again and that I_ _'_ _d pull out of BCU and run off to England or France and that would be the end of it, we_ _'_ _d never see one another ever again._ _"_ She paused, and Jane's heart pounded louder and faster than it ever has before. _"_ _She wouldn_ _'_ _t lose me or ruin our friendship. I_ _'_ _d spend the rest of my life speaking to her and the part where she worries that we_ _'_ _d never see each other again? That_ _'_ _s the part where she couldn_ _'_ _t be more wrong. Because I_ _'_ _d make sure she would see only my face every morning and night for the rest of our lives._ _"_

Jane's jaw quivered as tears streamed from her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? Is she currently having the best dream of her life?

" _Ask me._ _"_ Maura whispered into her phone.

"Maura,"

" _Yes?_ _"_

"May I be your date for senior prom?" Wiping away the tears that had suddenly flooded her flooded her face.

" _You may._ _"_

* * *

 **The End.**

I know...I know...ending it like that, I didn't know where to take it and I like one shots. Sorry guys!

I am currently working on another one shot so hopefully that will be posted soonish - 40 days until our daughters due-date; eeeeeeeep!

Let me know if you liked it guys :)

 **\- MT**


End file.
